Unexpected
by Marie Chontelle
Summary: Imagine for a moment, that you're completely in your own little world, listening to your favorite song on your Ipod. well, this is a story of how James finds Lily dancing like a nutter in the middle of what she thought was an empty common room. funny :D


**A.N. So, right now we're going to pretend that they had Ipods in the 1990's, ok? Hahaha I know they probably had MP3's, but it's a whole lot easier for everyone to relate to Ipods, considering just about everyone has one.**

**DISCLAIMER-The characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling, obviously. The song "Help!" belongs to the Beatles.**

**CLAIMER-What is mine, is the lunatic plot idea that Lily was listening to her old Ipod. Oh, joy.**

Lily was digging around in her trunk for another, unbroken quill, when she stumbled upon something she hadn't seen since second year. Her now eight-year-old Ipod, that she hadn't listened to in what seemed like a lifetime. She gently unwrapped the headphones from their place around it's center, plugged them into the top, and flipped the "hold" button so that it wouldn't be locked, and clicked "play." At first, nothing happened. But then, after a few moments, the gears on the inside started warming up, and light popped onto the screen.

She was ecstatic, seeing as her muggle-born status had made her abandon all knowledge of muggle music. She checked to see that the volume wasn't too loud, and then went to play her favorite song. She laughed to herself, because her favorite song was "Help!" by the Beatles, a pretty old band, but it was her favorite anyway. She found herself feeling a draft, and went down to the common room to sit in front of the fire before she started the song.

She walked in and plopped down onto the couch facing the fire and hit play. Almost immediately, the song started playing;

_Help, __I need somebody,_

_Help, __not just anybody,_

_Help, you know I need someone, help._

She suddenly remembered why this was her favorite song. How could it not be? She had vague memories of her and Tunie dancing around to this when they were younger, just before she got her Hogwarts letter. In fact… she still felt like dancing. Glancing quickly around, she discovered that she was alone.

_When I was younger,__ so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way,_

_but now these days are gone, __I'm not so self assured,_

_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors. _

_help me if you can, __I'm feeling down, _

_And I do appreciate you being round,_

_help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

She couldn't help it anymore. She stood up and started dancing the way she would have with her sister.

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,_

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze, _

_every now and then I feel so insecure,_

_I know that I just need you like I've never done before,_

_help me if you can, __I'm feeling down, _

_And I do appreciate you being round, _

_help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me._

She was moving crazily, it really was an up-beatsong. Definitely destined to become a classic. Just then, James Potter, her fellow Head walked in and gave her a strange look without her noticing. He called out her name, but the music was so loud at this point, she didn't hear. She also didn't see him walk over to her, because her eyes were closed and blocked by her head swinging her hair all about her.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way._

_but now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured,_

_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,_

_And I do appreciate you being round,_

_help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh._

Right as the song ended, James tapped Lily on the shoulder.

"Lils?" he made sure to ask this very tentatively, he had absolutely no idea what was going on. She looked like she had gone mad.

Feeling his tap, she jumped and yanked her headphones roughly out of her ears, suddenly aware of his presence. She felt her face heat up as she saw the look on his face. It was obvious he had just seen her dancing like a loony.

"Umm, yes James?" she couldn't help but stare at her shoes.

"Are you alright?" Before Lily had time to answer him, he put the back of his hand up to her forehead.

"You don't feel like you have a temperature." He looked a little bit relieved, but still severely concerned.

Lily swatted his hand away. How could he think she'd finally cracked? She was Lily Evans, very proud Head Girl, and could handle everything. Even if she broke down, would it result in her dancing to seemingly inaudible music? Of course not. She held up her boxy Ipod to show him.

"This is an Ipod, James. It's a device muggles use to listen to music. You see, they stick these two little pieces in their ears, pick a song, and hit the single arrow so that it starts playing. It is extremely useful for travel, relaxation, all kinds of things. They love them. I thought you'd know that, considering you've taken muggle-studies for the past six years, not to mention the beginning of this year." She sighed for dramatic effect, like it was obvious what she was doing.

James stared at the tiny device in her hands, completely fixated. He made a grab for it, but Lily shooed his hand away and handed him a headphone, telling him which ear to put it in. As soon as he had, Lily went and hit the "return" button on the touch pad, and the wild song she'd been listening to started playing again. At first James was a bit surprised at the sudden noise, but soon he just focused on listening to it.

"Is this what you were listening to when I saw you dancing?" he asked. Lily just nodded, trying to stand as still as possible.

_Help, I need somebody,_

_Help, not just anybody,_

_Help, you know I need someone, help._

_when I was younger, so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way._

_but now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,_

_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

This is where Lily started swaying on the spot, seeing it was perfectly fine since James was as well, even though she desperately wanted to just go back to dancing like before.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,_

_And I do appreciate you being round,_

_help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

Lily couldn't help but to jump in place, and James followed lead, relieved to see that he wouldn't embarrass himself if he jumped just like Lily.

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,_

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze,_

_but every now and then I feel so insecure,_

_I know that I just need you like I've never done before._

_help me if you can, I'm feeling down,_

_And I do appreciate you being round,_

_help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me._

By now, they were both in full-blown dance mode, laughing, James attempting to sing the words as Lily did flawlessly, and having a rare moment of peace just as Lily had been before. They were both enjoying themselves, and couldn't bring themselves to notice the fact that Sirius and Remus had just walked through the portrait hole, and were now gaping openly at them.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way,_

_but now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,_

_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

_help me if you can, I'm feeling down,_

_And I do appreciate you being round,_

_help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh._

As the song ended, they both collapsed on the floor in peals of laughter, leaning against each other for support. "Help!" had been the only song on the play list, so no more music emerged. By now their laughter was dying down, and the were laying on the carpet in front of the fire, side by side.

"Some how, I just knew that this whole 'friendship-truce' thing wasn't going to end well. Just look, they remind me of nutters." Sirius said, obviously not minding in the slightest that he had just broken the comfortable silence.

"For once, I can honestly say that it's safe to agree with him." Remus added, shaking his head and walking up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Sirius smirked and said, "Well I was bound to prove my sanity someday." and followed Remus, leaving Lily and James behind, laughing almost as hard as before.

**A.N. Well I hope you liked it! I had so much fun writing it, even though it started out as something to do just because I was bored. Please review, telling me if you liked it, hated it… just a simple smiley face would make my day! And if you didn't like it, friendly advice would make me just as happy :D Oh, please tell me if you want me to continue…I'd certainly love to! :] -Marie Chontelle**


End file.
